The Special One
by RomeroK
Summary: Another Naruto journey where as he progresses he meets special women and he falls in love with each and everyone of them and as he takes them with him on his journey to become Hokage as well as his goal of bringing peace to the Elemental Nations. Futaonmale/Maleonfuta/Narutoharem/Pissplay/Uzumakicest/GodlikeNaruto towards the end
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys well RomeroK here, I have been reading fan-fiction for over 4 years now and finally decided to try my hand at it. This fic will be a smut fic just because its my first fic and smut fics are generally easier to write, It might be a crossover and it might have a chance of having minor plot to it as well but as you may understand that is still not final, So I hope you enjoy my fic and well read my fics when I start writing full fics with plot as well as not just lemon one shots but short story one shots as well, the smut will probably start from chapter 2 or 3, Enjoy.

A/N: This fic contains futa/futanari, furry as well as piss play so if you don't like any of those or are offended by them it is advised not to read any further.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Naruto" : Human Speech

"NARUTO" : Human Yell

" **Naruto** " : Bijuu Speech/Jutsu used

" **NARUTO** " : Bijuu Yell/Jutsu name yelled

'Naruto' : Human Thoughts

' **Naruto** ' : Bijuu Thoughts

Chapter 1: Prologue

Konohagakure no Sato

It was October the 10th, People were celebrating the Kyuubi festival, You must be wondering what it is, well it was at this day 7 years ago that The Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato found in Hi no kuni, Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki into his newborn son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, not that anybody knew anything about his wife being sealed who was declared to be MIA or the fact that Naruto was Minato's own son.

Everybody was enjoying the festival by drinking sake, enjoying the pleasures of the flesh or playing the games that were put up in the carnival every year during the Kyuubi festival except for one 7 year old Naruto Uzumaki as he was being chased by a mob full of civilians as well as shinobi as has been happening for the last 3 years since Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage and given an apartment by The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was running down an alley and turned left into a dead-end he backed into the wall and hugged his knees close to his chest to protect himself from the beating that he knew was soon coming.

"PLEASE STOP, WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?" screamed one Naruto Uzumaki as the mob closed in on him.

"What you did, WHAT YOU DID, YOU KILLED MY WIFE YOU DEMON." called out a villager as he kicked the boy to loosen his hold on his knees.

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTERS DEMON." said another villager who picked up Naruto tossed him into the wall head first and stabbed a pitchfork through his torso barely missing his heart.

At this point being the 7 year old with his head and torso bleeding was starting to lose consciousness and was going into a deep slumber. Even as he was loosing consciousness he heard many cheers of "KILL THE DEMON" and "LETS FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED" and the mob started beating, stabbing, slashing him but Naruto had gone into the depths of his mindscape.

This was the scene that The Sandaime came to along with his personal ANBU from a long drawn counsel meeting where he ordered his ANBU "CAPTURE EVERYONE AND TAKE THEM TO ANKO AND IBIKI AND INFORM THEM NO MERCY AND SUSPEND THE SHINOBI LICENSES OF THE SHINOBI INVOLVED IN THIS NEVER TO BE MADE SHINOBI EVER AGAIN".

Everyone present in the mob paled at the mention of Anko and Ibiki considering their reputation in the T&I division of Konoha and shinobi paled even more when they heard the future of their careers.

The Sandaime went near the pile of blood and bones that was Naruto picked him in his arms and started crying whispering things like "I am so sorry Minato" and "I wish I did more for you Naruto".

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto woke up to find himself in a sewer and he being the curious boy he was started traveling further without thinking why he was here in the first place, as he was travelling further and started hearing the sound crying as he started running towards the sound he knew the voice was feminine, travelling further he came into a large room with a large cage behind which the sound of crying was coming from.

Without caring for his own safety he found a redhead around the age of 22 crying hugging her knees to her chest. The redhead feeling someone near her lifted her face up and saw Naruto, crying the way she was pounced onto him as he fell back on his butt from catching her and continued muttering "I am sorry" over and over again.

"Hello Miss why are you apologising?" asked Naruto

" **I am sorry Naruto-sama it is because of me they beat you and have been abusing you for the last 3 years.** " said the redhead and closed her eyes fully expecting to be slapped and rejected but was surprised when he just hugged her back.

"How can you be responsible for my beatings Miss this is the first time I have met you and you have only been nice to me Miss and why are you calling me sama please just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun." he said kissing her forehead and rubbing her back to calm her down showing a level of maturity not seen in children his age.

" **Okay Naruto-kun I am the Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked Konoha your father Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage sealed me into you when a masked man with a Mangekyo Sharingan attacked your mother and freed me from her seal and controlled me to attack Konoha.** " she sobbed out

Naruto was still processing the fact that The Yondaime his idol and apparently his father was the person because of whom he had such a shitty life and that The Kyuubi was currently crying her eyes out in his arms.

He tightened his arms around her and said "Don't worry Kyu-chan I'll protect you from the masked man if he ever attacked you don't worry I'll be there for you. Kyuubi sounds like a title Kyu-chan, do you have a name Kyu-chan?".

Her heart started thumping faster and she blushed as he call her "Kyu-chan" and she giggled and stopped crying when he said that he would protect her and replied " **My Name is Kurumi as was given to me by my father The Sage of Six Paths Naruto-kun.** ", Finally calming down they both looked at each other and were entranced by each other's eyes.

Kurumi's eyes were a vibrant red that that looked the like an inferno with slitted pupils whereas Naruto had sky blue eyes that looked like chiseled sapphire with black pupils.

They finally separated after leaving the trance like state and had a look at each others body.

Naruto was astonished and blushed as he saw that Kurumi was 5'10" to his 4'7" and was admiring her G-cup tits with deep red areolae and 1 inch thick nipples and wide hips with her hourglass figure and had long vibrant red hair that travelled down to hew waist flowing freely and that her whole body was full of bright red fur and was only wearing a long piece of cloth tied around her waist covering her crotch and she had a 9 silky furry red tails coming out of her tail bone. She was the definition of a true goddess.

Kurumi blushed as she saw his lingering gaze and then pushed her blush down smirked, posed with a hand on her hip and said in a sensual tone " **Like what you see Naru-kun.** ".

Naruto blushed even worse, his face turned red and he sputtered incoherent it be known that Naruto was mature because of reading all this from books he found in the trash including a few books of the icha-icha series when scavenging for food.

He pushed his blush back down, took a deep breath, his eyes misted and he asked in a somewhat broken tone "Who was my mother and did she love me?".

Kurumi's eyes softened and replied " **Her name was Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan which originated in Uzu no kuni in Uzushiogakure no Sato, the Uzumaki clan was known for their longer than normal life spans and large chakra reserves with a very select few having the your mothers bloodline the Kongo Fusa which drain the chakra of anyone they was a strong kunoichi but she was a better mother she loved you very much from the day she got know that she was having you and all that was on her mind was you only Naruto-kun.** ".

By this point Naruto was crying very hard and sobbed out "Someone actually cared for me, my mother loved me but if she loved me why did she not stop my father from doing this to me.".

" **Your father was a very noble man Naruto-kun one of the few mortals I respected not only because of his strength but also because of his loyalty, he could not ask someone else to do something which he could not do me or not Naruto-kun but your father loved you very much.** " she said.

Naruto was happy to know that his parents loved him and cherished him he only had one question that was bugging his mind.

"Why did Jiji hide this from me?" he asked.

" **You mean The Sandaime?Well I don't know for sure but I can guess that it might be because your parents had lots of enemies Naruto-kun and that he did not want assassins coming after you when he was not even able to protect you in the village.** " she replied.

Naruto was happy that his jiji would go to such lengths to protect noticed his surroundings and frowned, he started concentrating and the cage as well as the seal vanished and was replaced with a purely white world with the seal kanji floating in the air, he concentrated even more and a forest started to grow, a lake was formed which denoted his chakra reserves and the seal formed into a ring, he opened his eyes and took hold of it also on hill not far away from a giant tree was a cottage for 1 person to live.

Kurumi was in tears that someone would do such a thing for her she started crying again and hugged Naruto.

Naruto blushed as her assets pressed into his shirt and he could feel her nipples on his chest.

He suddenly tried to change his mindset by asking "Why are you crying again Kurumi chan?".

Kurumi hearing the way he called her and seeing his innocent expression couldn't help but giggle and blush a little and replied " **These are tears of happiness silly.** "

Feeling a sudden presence outside the seal she said " **Naruto-kun someone is coming you should probably wake up.** "

He suddenly jumped and put the seal ring on Kurumi's hand not noticing that he placed it on the ring finger of her left hand quickly replied "See you later Kurumi-chan." and vanished out of his mindscape.

Kurumi couldn't help but look at the finger he placed the ring in and think dreamily ' **Maybe he is the one.** '.

Konoha Hospital

Naruto woke up the smell of disinfectant and a white ceiling, as he sat up he heard an elderly voice to his left say "How are you my boy?".

Naruto looked to his left and saw his Jiji and with a fox-like grin replied "I feel better than ever Jiji".

"What happened Naruto-kun?"asked The Sandaime.

Naruto became serious and replied in a level tone "We need to speak Jiji.".

Hearing his tone Hiruzen almost cursed but asked "What about my Boy.".

Naruto replied by telling him about the fox, the fact that she was a female and how she was also innocent and the attack 7 years ago was not her fault but a masked man's with The Sharingan. He also told him that he knew who his parents were and was thankful to his Jiji for protecting him.

The Sandaime hearing him could not help but cry and be relieved that Naruto did not blame him for anything and did not hate him because only God knows how he would have survived if hid surrogate grandson and his ball of sunshine started to hate him.

The Sandaime replied looking apologetic "I am sorry i had to hide all of this from you Naruto-kun, it was your fathers wish for you to be seen as a hero but the foolish villagers can't help but be scared of what they cannot understand, I am truly sorry for the treatment you suffered until now Naruto-kun.".

' **Naruto-kun!** 'said Kurumi

"Kurumi-chan?"said Naruto

"Who my boy?"asked an intrigued Sandaime.

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto replied "Kyuubi is trying to speak with me Jiji.".

"Oh ok my boy." said a very shocked Sandaime.

' **Just think what you want to say to me Naruto-kun or people will think you are mad.** ' said Kurumi.

'Ok Kurumi-chan what did you want to talk about?' asked Naruto.

' **Ask The Sandaime for access to the Namikaze Library so that you can train with my help if the academy tries to sabotage you when you join next year. I will help you improve past the limit of any shinobi that has ever existed and I will make you the strongest shinobi alive. Also ask for some funds from the bank account as well to better your living conditions.** ' informed Kurumi.

Naruto then told his requests to The Sandaime and he agreed.

"I hope you become a splendid shinobi one day Naruto-kun." said a smiling Sandaime.

"Keep that hat warm Jiji because you wont be able to notice when I take it." said Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun I have my duties to get back to, I can't be here the whole day" informed The Sandaime.

Naruto nodded and let his Jiji leave then fell back onto the bed and thought 'Life is surely going to be interesting from now on.'.

He put his arms under his head as he laid back and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

The End


	2. The First Time

A/N: Welcome back guys RomeroK here as you must have noticed that this fic does have a plot indeed so yes thats one thing also, I accidentally uploaded an incomplete and unchecked version of chapter 1 before so if you haven't checked the full chapter you can read the completed chapter 1. This now starts the chapter 2 for this fic so Enjoy.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Naruto" : Human Speech

"NARUTO" : Human Yell

" **Naruto** " : Bijuu Speech/Jutsu used

" **NARUTO** " : Bijuu Yell/Jutsu name yelled

'Naruto' : Human Thoughts

' **Naruto** ' : Bijuu Thoughts

Chapter 2: The First Time

Konohagakure no Sato - 6 Years Later - Graduation day

Today we fine our lovely blond knucklehead on his way to the shinobi academy, as he was hopping around to the academy whistling in a jovial tone he was reminiscing about everything that had happened in the last 6 years that he didn't notice any of the indifferent or apologetic gazes from the civilians which would have been filled with hate a few years ago.

Naruto now 13 years old was 6'3" with spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks had an adonis like hard 6 packs which were visible through his black muscle t-shirt over which he was wearing an unzipped orange jacket with black highlights (Minato's jacket when he was young with orange instead of white and black instead of green) with an Uzumaki swirl in red on its back and full black trousers and black shinobi sandals.

As he was hopping towards the academy, he was actually in his mindscape speaking with 'his' Kurumi-chan.

"So Kurumi-chan today is finally the day huh?" he said smiling a small smile as he held Kurumi in his arms and pecked her on the lips.

" **Yes Naruto-kun today is the day you graduate and finally become a genin.** " said a smiling Kurumi.

Kurumi hadn't changed much over the years except for her hair which now came down to the back of her knees and was now tied into a long ponytail and not left open because 'her' Naruto-kun liked them like that. She now only came upto Naruto's neck considering his large stature.

Over the years Naruto had found out that he had elemental affinities for earth, water and wind release and it shocked Hiruzen that Naruto might have a chance of possessing wood release, which previously was only possessed by his teacher and The Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju of the Senju Clan.

Naruto was now a proud level 6 seal-master by the Uzumaki standard unlike the generic standard like Jiraya whose level 8 sealing mastery was considered lower than level 3 by the Uzumaki standard.

He was a master of the Humming Bird taijutsu style created by his father which focused on high speed movement and attacking at the pressure points of the body and making thee muscles go stiff by completing all of its katas upto the advanced katas, he had also mastered the Rasengan within a month of when he started learning it, was now trying to add his elemental affinities to it and was also working on creating his own Hiraishin seal from his father's scrolls, it was yet to be known if he will be able to use Kongo Fusa along with the ken-jutsu style created by his mother known as 'Senkai-ken' which was a heavily oriented on defending with the help of Kongo Fusa and counterattacking by focusing on one's own speed and strength and targeting an opponent's weak points by using quick and strong slashes on those weak points and was made by adapting the Kongo Fusa into the advanced katas of 'Uzu-ken' which was the traditional Uzumaki sword style of which Naruto had completed the moderate level katas and was working on the advanced level ones.

Even though he could not do genjutsu or iryo-ninjutsu due to his large chakra reserves, he could still breakout of all genjutsus except for the Tsukiyomi and had a healing factor that could heal him back to full from anything other than a fatal wound in seconds and even fatal wounds only took a few minutes, the only sureshot way to kill him was to decapitate him.

Overall Naruto was around high chunin level without experience with high kage chakra reserves and very good control over it due to mastering the tree-walking, water-walking, kunai-balancing and the kunai-spinning exercise.

There were certain events that took place that he was still in shock about like the Uchiha massacre when he was in the first year of his academy where due to Kurumi's sensing capabilities he had been able to identify continuously disappearing signatures in the Uchiha district and reached the clan heads house in time to deflect a sword slash from Itachi Uchiha who had almost killed his whole clan aimed towards Mikoto Uchiha the clan heads wife but did not notice that the deflection sent Itachi's tanto straight though Sasuke's heart who had just entered the room. Itachi seeing that he killed his own brother slit his own throat and died. When The Sandaime had finally come to the Uchiha compound, he found Naruto who was still in shock but conscious enough to try to comfort Mikoto who was crying her eyes out, mourning the death of her sons and cursing Fugaku her dead husband who started the talks about the coup d'etat in the first place as she had figured it out that Itachi did what he did to protect Konoha from his own clan. Due to Mikoto's support The Sandaime was able to give a proper funeral to everyone in the Uchiha clan including Itachi and announce that the massacre was the doing of some missing-nin and was able to preserve the Uchiha eyes from being stolen by Danzo except for 5 corpses taken by Danzo who was also in possession of Shisui Uchiha's left eye, Shisui's right was passed onto Itachi when Itachi saved him, which along with some of Itachi's DNA(blood) was now in Naruto's possession due to Kurumi sensing foreign chakra on Itachi's body(Shisui's chakra residue) and advising him to collect it. Naruto had constantly visited Mikoto over the years comforting her when her mood was low and helping her with day to day work etc due to which Mikoto had started to develop a crush on Naruto. It was now that the villagers started to see Naruto in a new light and some were even apologetic of how they treated him in the past due to him acting to protect someone as they thought that a real demon would never think for the wellbeing of anyone other than itself.

Another thing that happened was that when Naruto was 11 years old, he and Kurumi had confessed to each other at the same time because of their growing feelings for each other since the day they met. They still blushed red thinking about how the confession went.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Naruto had just came back home after receiving gifts from his Jiji and the mysterious Dog and Cat ANBU and as soon as he fell on the bed he went into his mindscape._

 _Mindscape_

" _Hi Kurumi-chan." said Naruto as he walked towards the tree near the cottage where the red head was currently laying down._

 _As she sat up and rubbed her eyes with her huge breasts on full display Naruto started to blush but pushed it down quickly, even though Kurumi had not changed her choice of clothing, Naruto had still not gotten used to it and had even had some dirty dreams about her body sometimes in the past._

" _ **Welcome Naruto-kun, what brings you here?**_ _" questioned Kurumi._

 _Naruto blushed as he thought about what he wanted to tell her and quickly said "WouldyoumarrymewhenIgetolder?"._

" _ **What?**_ _" asked a confused Kurumi._

 _Naruto tried to calm down, looked down got on one knee and forced a ring with a large diamond into the existence of his mindscape and said "I said would you marry me when I get older?" while presenting the ring to her._

 _Kurumi was so shocked that she just couldn't reply in time, taking her silence for a rejection Naruto sighed sadly and said "I can understand why you wouldn't want to be with me, I just wish we could have been something, I hope this doesn't affect our friendship.", he got up and started to turn away but before he could turn away completely, the redhead pounced on him crying tears of joy and said "_ _ **YES YES YES, Naruto-kun how could i ever say no to you, I have loved you since the day I met you.**_ _"._

 _Naruto to shocked and happy to say much just hugged her back and put the ring on the same finger as her seal and replied "I love you to my Kurumi-chan"._

 _They stayed in each other's embrace for the rest of the day happy that their significant other reciprocated their feelings._

 _~Flashback End~_

Naruto finally reached the academy, went into his classroom and took a seat alone in the back of the room next to the window waiting for Irula-sensei to appear.

As he was waiting he started to take notice of his fellow students, most were civilians but there were a few noteworthy ones. Those were Ino Yamanaka the heiress of the Yamanaka clan, Shikamaru Nara the heir of the Nara clan, Choji Akimichi the heir of the Akimichi clan, Hinata Hyuga the heiress of the Hyuga clan, Shino Aburame the heir of the Aburame clan, Kiba Inuzuka the heir of the Inuzuka clan, Konohamaru Sarutobi the heir of the Sarutobi clan who was also Naruto's best friend and last but not the least Sakura Haruno who although a civilian was a serious kunoichi with book smarts as wells perfect chakra control and was around mid genin level whereas the heirs and heiresses were around high genin to low chunin level.

As Iruka entered the class he saw the class was in disarray so he asked the class to quiet down, when nothing happened he used his patented Big Head no Jutsu and screamed "QUEIT DOWN EVERYONE".(Yea i know no Mizuki I hate him although i'm sure Tsubaki might still make an appearance)

Everything went silent at Iruka's declaration, Iruka after placing the books he was started a speech about how today was the graduation day and that he was proud of everyone.

Naruto just tuned him out till his name was called out for the examination.

"Okay Naruto for you graduation exam i want you to show me the Henge, Kawarimi and the Bunshin." asked Iruka

"Can it be any type of Bunshin Iruka-sensei?"

"Theres no rule against it Naruto."

Naruto grinned and used the Henge to transform into a perfect copy of The Yondaime, used the Kawarimi to swap spots with Iruka so Iruka fell on his ass without the chair and the swapped spots with him again and finally performing the special clone seal filled the classroom with about 30 Naruto Kage-Bunshins.

Iruka was so shocked with the amount of shadow clones that he didn't notice Naruto picking up a headband with a black cloth and leaving the classroom, when he got his bearings back he started muttering about students getting perfect marks and wrote down Naruto's marks.

After everyone gave the tests the time for the results came and Iruka announced the results with Naruto being the rookie of the year, Sakura being the kunoichi of the year and Kiba being the dead last. The students were informed that the team placements would take place during the week and announced next week and were told to go back for the day with the rest of the week being off.

Naruto's Apartment

As soon as Naruto reached his apartment he heard Kurumi say ' **Naruto-kun do you remember what i promised you for when you graduated.** '.

Naruto replied 'You told me you had 2 gifts for me for when I graduated.'.

' **Yes Naruto-kun it is time for your first gift do you remember the Uchiha DNA i had you collect.** '

'Yes Kurumi-chan, I have always been curious what did you require the DNA for?' asked Naruto.

' **Naruto-kun as you know the Uchiha clan was famous for a Dojutsu known as the Sharingan, what most people don't know is that there are 3 more forms to those eyes, with my help and that DNA you can get upto the third form which is known as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan(EMS) which has the power of the second form the Mangekyo Sharingan(MS) without the drawback of going blind due to overuse, the fourth form the Rinnegan is a Dojutsu you can only get with the mixture of Uchiha and Senju DNA which you get from the extracted DNA(Uchiha) and your Uzumaki part due to them being a distant relatives of the Senju by blood although it can only be activated due to severe trauma which i would recommend not to put yourself through just for the Dojutsu upgrade as I would not be able to live with myself after forcing you to experience something like that, the reason i can help you acquire the EMS without the trauma is because the Uchiha DNA we collected had already awakened the MS and had already undergone minor changes that happen when the Dojutsu upgrades.** '

'Thank you for being so protective of me Kurumi-chan, so what do i need to do with the DNA then.'

If Naruto was in the seal he would have seen the heated blush on Kurumi's face due to his praise but she just as quickly pushed the blush down and replied ' **Just slightly cut your wrist and pour the DNA samples into your bloodstream and I will do the rest and then wait for the pain.** '.

Naruto sat on his bed and did as told and when he did not feel any pain for 5 minutes he said 'Kurumi-chan you said it was going to be painfu…' but suddenly started screaming and tried to claw his eyes out of their sockets as he felt pain as if someone was pouring acid all over his eyes, as soon as the pain subsided he blacked out.

Mindscape - 8 hours later

As Naruto started to open his eyes he noticed he was not in his apartment but in his mindscape under the giant tree next to cottage and that his head was in Kurumi's lap as she was strumming her fingers through his hair and started staring back into her vibrant red eyes that looked puffy and filled with concern for him. It warmed his heart that someone loved him as much as Kurumi did. He asked in soft tone "Are you gonna continue staring at me?".

Kurumi came out of her stupor and lightly slapped his shoulder and replied while frowning " **You scared the life out of me Naruto-kun.** ".

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and ask "Did it work?".

Kurumi pointed to the lake asked him to check himself, as soon as he saw his reflection he was astonished by his new red eyes that looked like they had a black 4 pointed windmill shuriken overlapped by a black 3 pointed star in them.

He stopped channeling chakra to his eyes, turned to Kurumi and with a fox-like grin asked "I thought i had 2 gifts?" and tilted his head to the side to look innocent.

* * *

 **LEMON AHEAD IT IS ADVISED THAT IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR DO NOT WISH TO READ THE LEMON PLEASE SKIP OVER TO THE NEXT BOLD,CENTRALISED AND CAPITALISED SENTENCE LIKE THIS ONE**

* * *

Kurumi blushed at the thought of Naruto's 2nd gift, stood up, turned around and started to untie the cloth covering her from the waist down. She looked over her shoulder and said " **I want you to make me a woman and give me the privilege of making you a man, That is your second gift.** ".

Naruto started to blush as she took of the cloth and his eyes misted at her declaration, he quickly went forward, wrapped his arms around her waist, turned her head and kissed her on the lips and replied with a truly happy smile "I would love to be your man Kurumi-chan, now why don't you turn around and let me admire your front.".

Kurumi's worst fear started to come true as she turned around, closed her eyes and replied in broken tone as he saw her " **I understand if you don't want to have sex with me or even marry me anymore because of my flaws, if you want i will stop contacting you and and even block our telepathic connection through the seal for your convenience.** " and started to cry.

Naruto was shocked to see a 19' long 5' thick cock above her labia where her clit is supposed to be but as soon as he heard what she said he quickly went up and hugged her, kissed her tears away, then kissed her lips and said "Do you love me so little Kurumi that you would think that I would ever reject the light in my dark life, you came to my life and changed it around, you made me what I am today, you became my companion, my partner and will become my wife and my mate, no matter what happens in this world or the next, you can trust the fact that I will love you always and forever no matter how you look. What you call a flaw, I call it beauty, you're beautiful Kurumi and never let anyone tell you otherwise.".

Kurumi was now crying tears of happiness pounced on Naruto and started to make out with him. As he fell on his back he couldn't help but think how his life turned out for the better with Kurumi in it. As the need to breathe finally became more than the desire to suck face they separated and started panting. Seeing the opportunity Naruto quickly put his mouth next to her ear and whispered in a seductive tone "You know considering my love for you I don't mind returning the favour when it comes down to it".

Kurumi started to blush hard and started sputtering incoherent sentences. During this moment Naruto picked her up bridal style and took her into her cottage placed her on the bed and started undressing.

As Kurumi looked at his body she couldn't help but admire his hard 6 pack as well as his lean but strong body, as she looked below his waist she was shocked to find a 12' long 4' thick and couldn't help but wonder if it would even fit inside her, as she turned her head up to look at his face she was mesmerised by his sapphire blue eyes as they changed into his 3 tomoe Sharingan. When he noticed Kurumi's gaze he replied "I want to remember our first time forever.". Kurumi hearing that couldn't help but blush and look at him with only sincere love and admiration in her eyes.

Naruto moved towards the bed and sat on it, he picked up Kurumi by her waist and sat her on his lap as she locked her feet behind his back and started to make out with him.

After 10 minutes of making out the need to breathe became to much and their lips separated, Kurumi unwrapped her legs as he fell onto his back with her on top of him. She started to place light kisses from his cheeks to his jaw bone, she went down and licked his nipples and started kissing down his chest as soon as she got to his belly button she licked and trailed her tongue down from his belly button to the base of his dick to the tip of his dick. She lightly flicked her tongue across the tip and then took the head in her mouth as Naruto started to groan out "Just like that Kurumi-chan.". She started to bob her head up and down and take more of his dick down her throat and stroked whatever she could not fit with her hands, after 10 minutes of trying she could finally take all 12 inches of his cock in her mouth and so she deep throated him and started to hum across the length as well as started to play with his balls with one hand to increase the stimulation. Naruto couldn't hold back anymore and came while yelling "I'M CUMMINNNNGGGGG.".

Kurumi quickly backed up until only the head of his dick was in her mouth and starting gulping down his hot seed, ' **Its slightly salty but in a pleasant way, I think i can get addicted to this.** '.

As soon as she finished gulping the last of his seed down, she climbed over the bed and squatted over his dick, she looked him in the eyes and the message sent was a clear 'I love you' as she impaled herself on his dick in the cowgirl position, she started rising and falling down as she started moaning and her eyes started rolling to the back of her head, Naruto as he groaned from her ministrations and after having enough of her doing all the work Naruto quickly turned them over so that Kurumi was on her back, he grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders into the eagle position started hammering into her while also giving here light kisses on her lips and breast.

Kurumi responded while moaning and panting " **I'm close Naruto-kun.** ", she screamer harder as he bumped her cervix " **HARDER, GIVE IT TO ME FASTER NARUTO-KUN.** ".

After hearing her response he quick turned her over so that her back was facing him, grabbed her thighs and picked her up while standing into the butterfly position started to pound harder into her while also dropping her onto his dick. The pleasure spike was so big that it forced her to

the verge of climaxing what was going to be the best orgasm she ever had.

" **I'm gonna cum Naruto-kun, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMINNNNNGGGGG.** ".

Kurumi experiencing the best orgasm of her life clamped down hard like a vice-grip on Naruto's dick and brought him to an orgasm as well.

"I'M CUMMING KURUMI-CHAN, TAKE IT ALLLLLLLLL." said Naruto and started filling her core with his seed.

After cumming for 5 minutes they both fell on the bed side by side panting due to the pleasure overload.

Naruto turning to Kurumi said "That was amazing.".

" **Yes, yes it was.** " replied Kurumi.

Suddenly Naruto got up and between Kurumi's legs and saw the 19 inch hard-on she was supporting and said "I think I should start taking care of this don't you Kurumi-chan it must be quite painful." but before he could do anything Kurumi gripped his shoulders by both her hands, looked into his eyes and started to inform him that " **There is something you should know Naruto-kun, all the bijuus are futanari but what differentiates us from normal futanaris is that when we use our male appendage for sex they channel into their animalistic instinct and rage and their only aim becomes self pleasure without caring for their partner and I don't want you to do this if it results in me losing you due to the actions of my animalistic instinct.** ".

"Don't worry Kurumi-chan I love you and will never leave you no matter what you do, even if you treated me like a common whore i would still love you because whatever I am today is only because of you and your support." replied Naruto.

Hearing this Kurumi couldn't help but give him a nod to continue.

Seeing the confirmation he started tracing his tongue from the bottom of her labia to her balls upto the tip of her dick licking up the underside of her dick, liking the taste of her dick he took her head into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down to try and take more than the 8 inches he was currently able to down his throat.

He was so busy trying to take her whole dick down his throat that he didn't notice her eyes which started to glow. He was suddenly pushed to the ground on his knees next to his bed and as he looked up he saw Kurumi whose eyes were glowing and she had a sadistic smirk on her face.

"K-Kurumi?" asked Naruto nervously.

" **Its Kurumi-sama to you slut.** " growled Kurumi.

"What are you say…" Naruto couldn't finish as Kurumi rammed her dick into his mouth, grabbed his hair hard and started to skull-fuck him while groaning and moaning.

Naruto's face turned blue as more than half the dick was being forced into his mouth, in and out it went as Kurumi face-fucked him.

After 10 minutes of face-fucking Kurumi was unsatisfied with the fact that her slut couldn't even take her whole dick in his mouth and got an idea, she suddenly pulled his face out so that only the head of her dick was covered by his lips and said " **Well I could have used my cum as lube for your throat bitch but you haven't shown me that you deserve it yet so i'm gonna use the next best thing considering I do have a pent up bladder with over a centuries worth of piss.** " and started to release the golden stream in his mouth.

Naruto tasting the bitter taste and looking at the pleasure contorted face of his future mate couldn't help but be horrified that he was not only drinking her piss but was also enjoying it and so he tried to pull back only for Kurumi to start entering his throat slowly by pushing his head down on her dick with both her hands, using the piss as lube.

" **Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh** " moaned out Kurumi as she finally managed to get all 19 inches of her cock down her slut's gullet as her pubic fur tickled his nose and made it even more uncomfortable for him and continued to piss till his stomach bloated like a water balloon and it started to spray out of his ass like a fountain.

Naruto even while choking on her dick couldn't help but wonder if he was a masochist and a sub as he was enjoying Kurumi dominating him. She stopped pissing and pulled her dick back till only the head remained in his mouth and called out " **Now swallow the piss in your mouth or i'll take my dick out and start bathing you in my piss.** ".

Not wanting to have a piss bath 'Not that I would say no if she wanted to bath me in her cum or piss.', he quickly swallowed the piss in his mouth and even though he felt like puking it out kept all of her piss in his stomach, he was disgusted as well as aroused as Kurumi no his mistress started using his hair as toilet paper to wipe her dick of the leftover piss. He closed his eyes and started to breathe heavily to gather all the missing air in his lungs but gasped as he was suddenly jerked up and bent over the bed. He suddenly felt his ass-cheeks being grabbed and spread apart and heard Kurumi say " **Wow what a slut keeping his ass clean for whenever his mistress wants her fun.** ", Naruto blushed red at what she said wanting to retort but couldn't as he liked both aspects of sex being a dom as well as a sub and so he just couldn't help but obey his mistress.

" **You should worry about yourself slut because i'm gonna do you raw.** " said Kurumi and you could hear the sadistic glee in her voice as she plunged directly into his dry ass from behind without a seconds notice and started pounding in and out of him. Hearing his pain filled moans Kurumi couldn't help but relish the masochist nature of her slut when taking a dick and started spanking both his butt cheeks hard till they turned a glowing red and were very tender to touch.

Even though fucking him dry was slightly uncomfortable to her, his pain filled groans and moans were more than what was needed to make up for it as they were like music to her ears.

Naruto had never felt this much pain in his life and was sure that if this was the outside world he would be limping for a whole week after such a hardcore sex session, his ass was already getting sore from the raw hammering of his mistress but still couldn't help but call out "Please mistress harder and FASTER", he got what he called out for as Kurumi empowered her hips with her chakra started pounding into him like a true animal constantly hitting his prostate and increasing his pleasure as well as pain and used one hand to grab both his wrists to pull his upper body back and used her other hand to choke him.

Due to the increased power Naruto started to cough out pints of piss that he was forced to drink as well as it squirted from around Kurumi's dick out of his ass. After 10 minutes of raw hard fucking Kurumi was nearing her climax and announced it by saying " **I'm cumming slut and you better keep my cum inside you or i'll will never fuck you again my masochist subbie bitch-slut.** ".

Not the one to anger his mistress Naruto prepared to not lose even a single drop of cum from his body and replied "Please paint my anal walls white mistress, I will not waste even a drop of your heavenly semen.".

" **I'M CUMMINNNNNGGGGGG.** " announced Kurumi and started to fill Naruto's ass with her cum. Naruto started to lose consciousness, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his tongue rolled out showing the perfect ahegao expression as he could feel the cum and piss that belonged to his mistress still sloshing around in his stomach. He along with Kurumi fell onto the bed in her cottage unconscious with her dick still in him stoping the cum from escaping out of Naruto's ass as he and Kurumi slept with a smile on their faces.

* * *

 **LEMON END**

* * *

Naruto's Bedroom - At Midnight

As Naruto slept with a smile on his face he didn't notice a red mist escaping his seal forming into a feminine body which slept next to him with a very similar smile to Naruto on its face.

There was sure gonna be a new surprise when Naruto woke up the next morning.

The End


End file.
